


Two Kids, One Big Mess

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: It's early in the morning and Dan and Phil's kids wake them up to show them a surprise in the kitchen.





	Two Kids, One Big Mess

Dan and Phil woke to two kids pounding at their bedroom door and a dog barking. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Of course Simon and Paige had gotten Harry involved with the wake up routine. They always did. Phil sighed.

“I suppose we ought to let them in,” Phil said. Dan smiled and kissed his husband.

“We could, or we could play it off as if we’re still sleeping,” Dan replied and rolled over. Phil shook his head and sat up. He poked Dan, trying to get him to sit up too. Dan groaned, but didn’t move.

“You’ve got two seconds before I tell them to come in and Harry attacks you,” Phil said. “Do you want to be awake for that?” Dan muttered something about needing five more minutes, or another hour before pulling the blanket over his head. Phil laughed. “Door’s open,” Phil shouted. He hadn’t even finished the sentence before the door opened and they had two kids and a dog sitting in their bed, Harry pulling at the blanket with his teeth, and the kids jumping up and down on their hands and knees. “Hey, hey, be careful,” Phil said. The two stopped jumping, Simon first (being the oldest and all), then Paige.

“What’s wrong wif Daddy?” Paige asked in her sweet three-year-old voice. She poked at his head. “Danny?” She asked. She saw a bit of his curly brown hair sticking out of the top of the blanket and grabbed it. She pulled, causing Dan to shoot up.

“What the h-h-hey sweetie.” He pulled her into his lap and tickled her in her ticklish spots. She giggled.

“St-stop it!” She said between giggles “Danny!” Dan relented and let the little girl go. She squirmed away and ran out the door. Harry followed her.

“We made you breakfast,” their son, Simon said. Dan and Phil looked at each other. They knew all that was going to be waiting for them in that kitchen was a mess. They sighed. “Come on!” Simon said. “It’s getting cold!” A look of alarm crossed Dan’s face and he ran out to the kitchen. Two small kids plus heat never ended well.

As expected, the entire kitchen was destroyed. There was brown mush sitting in two bowls. And on the counter. And on the walls. Harry sat by Dan’s feet and wagged his tail. Dan sighed. Paige held up a spoon in triumph.

“Try it Danny! It good!” She spooned some more of the mysterious mixture into her mouth.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he said as he rushed over to her. “Don’t eat that!” He took her spoon away and threw it in the sink. Paige looked at him quizzically.

“Why? It chocolate!” Dan sighed and rubbed his temples.

“You can’t have chocolate for breakfast,” Dan said. He looked at the slop and wondered what else was in the mixture. There was no way it was just chocolate. And there was definitely no way he was going to be even attempting to eat whatever it was.

“Why?” Dan was starting to get a headache already. It was too early for Paige’s questions. He loved her to death, but sometimes he just didn’t know how to answer some of her questions. Sometimes it was because he didn’t know the answer, which would only lead to more questions. Sometimes it was because he didn’t think she was old enough to know the answer. Like her favorite question: where do babies come from?

“Because it isn’t good for you.” He went to the cupboard and pulled out the box of her favorite cereal and got her a bowl. “Do you want milk in it?” Paige nodded happily. Dan put Paige in her booster seat and gave her a spoon. He knew she would end up soaked in milk, somehow, but it was better than her eating whatever Simon had made. Dan felt arms wrap around his waist.

“Isn’t this perfect,” Phil whispered into his ear. “I can’t think of a single thing that would make this day better.” Dan smiled.

“Maybe if our five-year-old hadn’t destroyed the kitchen,” Dan whispered back. Phil kissed Dan’s neck.

“Secrets don’t make friends!” Simon shouted at them.

“But friends make secrets,” Phil playfully shouted back. Phil ran to chase Simon down. Simon shrieked in surprise when Phil got him. Dan laughed.

Of course he couldn’t have everything. Like a kid who didn’t wake up early and destroy his kitchen, but he felt like he was living his best life. He had his perfect husband. Well, almost perfect. Dan still couldn’t get over the fact that Phil left socks everywhere. He’d hoped that would stop once they had kids. He had two beautiful kids, neither of which he would trade for anything (although, he would rather not have to clean the kitchen mess that was all over). His son, destined to be a chef. His daughter and all of her childish pride. Plus, they’d finally gotten the dog they’d always wanted, a corgi. He literally could not think of anything that could make his life any better.

“Danny help!” Simon shrieked. Dan smiled devilishly and decided to help “get” Simon with Phil. Simon shrieked in delight.


End file.
